Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to the field of Internet technology and in particular, to methods and apparatuses for identifying a target geographic area.
Description of Related Art
As urbanization continues to become more prevalent, city construction becomes ever more important. Specifically, providing a more convenient travel environment for city residents via planning and construction is becoming an increasingly important issue.
Typically, a city consists of large and small areas. An area should be evaluated to determine the value of the area if individual areas are to be planned, constructed, or reconstructed. However, current methods for evaluating areas are mainly based on population size, construction state, and social factors within an area. Moreover, evaluation methods are generally based only on these factors.
Taking a business district of a city as an example, using current techniques, the evaluation of the business district is considered from the following three perspectives: (1) population size (including resident population size, working population size, past population size, number of resident households, and number of businesses and public institutions within the area); (2) construction state (including a degree of convenience for public transportation, power supply states, communication devices, financial institutions and the like within the area for residents); and (3) social factors (including analyses of area construction planning; public facilities such as parks, public sports venues, theaters, exhibition halls, etc.; and the overall culture of the local area; etc.). An evaluation result is obtained according to these factors, thereby providing advice for a governmental or business decision or selection.
This current evaluation method is general and subjective and does not fully consider the population factor within an area. Therefore, current techniques cannot completely consider population characteristics and are not accurate or precise.